


Felix Is A Snake

by Bluez2776



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Backstory, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Manipulation, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/pseuds/Bluez2776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix lies, and he manipulates, and he steals and he cheats to get what he wants. Kimball was blind to it, So very blind to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felix Is A Snake

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a few chapters but with my consistency to never update any of my fics on here, have this one as a whole.
> 
> I did start writing this a long time ago and only finished it recently, I hope you can forgive inconsistencys with the current plot!
> 
> Not a big fan with what I ended it with, but I couldn't just... Idk, if you don't like it it's not really important to the rest.

Felix Is A Cobra

Felix is a cobra, Prideful, elegant, deadly. He could kill you without even touching you

He learns quickly that just the right amount of story could get you so far. Just a hint and you could have them telling you everything, Vanessa was no exception.

Just a little hint of Felix's "painful backstory" had her listing off her own. Felix couldn't wait to use it against her, one final fall, he was planning on making it as painful as possible. Drag it on, as long as possible.

Kimball trusts him, and that was her first mistake. The years they had spent together had none but all set fire to the urge to watch her burn, and Felix was going to set her ablaze.

~~~

Her father was an abusive man who had taken advantage of her childish state multiple times. She had left at 16 and did anything to get out of her house once she had realized that it wasn't normal. She joined a small gang, one bent on destruction on the capital. The capital was a destructive force, who taxed the poor but not the rich. One who refused to listen to the working class. One who refused to support the people working under it. The government itself was cut off from the people. So when she was offered to join a small rebel gang, she absolutely jumped at the chance to make a difference.

There were a lot of great people there, she had many friends and few enemy's. She had even found some very good friends, she certainly had one in mind, but she doesn't think he thinks the same of her. Felix is a good looking punk and she respects him a lot. Felix didn't talk to her a lot at first. Seemed to spend most of his time with the rebel leaders. Kimball appreciated his looks from afar. His bright orange streaked hair almost glowed in the dark, his myriad of facial piercings shined bright. With his story's of a partner long forgotten of a war fought to serve his planet. Kimball found him nothing but interesting. His tongue piercing clacking every time he spoke out of armor. Kimball was nothing but professional of course, but she could dream.

Kimball rose through the ranks quickly with Felix by her side nothing felt impossible. Kimball became a strong leader and was eventually given her own group of men. Then she was given two groups of men and so on and so forth. Eventually she ran the army. She had lost a lot of friends by that time but everyone had. Kimball was not a main proprietor of the rebels but was still seen as a founding member. She was the oldest and most respected leader out of all of them and was soon promoted to general. Kimball had grown a lot over the years, lost friends and lost loves, change a person. Kimball was strong though, and fought for the cause everyday. She had her favorite teams and her least favorites. With news of the mysterious reds and blues everything was coming up Kimball.

Her relationships had grown and so had she. Kimball was 25 and looked amazing. Her army might not be the strongest but it worked. Felix was still leading successful missions and everything might not be looking the brightest but they were going to make it out of this. They were going to win and she would be able to put her soldiers in the homes they deserved, In the jobs they deserved. She was going to make sure everyone that could be listened to was. Kimball was planning the perfect government. While The Feds soldiers might have more equipment and better army men, her had determination and soon the reds and blues if everything went to plan, were going to win this. Even if its the last metaphorical things she does.

Felix is a Black Mamba

Fast and deadly, striking as many times as it takes to take his prey down

Felix had betrayed them it came as no surprise to him. The only thing was, Kimball knew and he didn't get to twist his knife in the wound. Felix had never been so angry then at not seeing the look on her face when she found out. Not to mention, their whole plan was ruined. Felix hated Tucker, Felix had a new person to destroy and was he ever going to enjoy it.

Abusive fathers... Felix had one of those. He'll never forget shooting that man it the head. It was still his favorite Holiday. 

~~~

She had noticed none of her friends fathers acted like hers did. They didn't hide bruises or tears. They shared hugs and laughter and Kimball could not have been more jealous in her life. She wanted that life more than anything else. Her father treated her horribly so when she finally found out she had just turned 15 and was trying to figure a way out.

The money she brought home from her 'job' was barely enough to keep a roof over their heads. It's started disappearing though. Kimball knew exactly where it was going to. Her fathers greedy use of alcohol had almost run them out of house and home. They were lucky the land owner knew her father and had enough heart to not kick them out. Yet. Still the money she was trying to hide was being found by her sober father. The money she was using to pay off the debt they had was being used to only amount more.

She's thought about running away a lot lately. It would force her father to get a job and hopefully sober up. She could find somewhere better to live. That's what sounded good to her, so that's what she went with. If anything happened she always had her age to blame. So she set a date and stuck to it. She worked extra and left her father enough cash for her to still run off with. That night she buzzed with the excitement that came with running away from an abusive father.

So that night she collected her backpack she had been saving and she set off into the night.

It was a while before she ran into anyone. The night giving her the perfect cover. She pulled up the hoodie she was wearing and boarded the sky train. The train was mostly empty. The only people there were the people who Kimball is sure are the usual suspects. Kimball takes her seat next to the man who looks like he lives on the train. She strikes up friendly conversation with him. She's smart enough to know that if she makes friends with the locals. They will cover for her, and she'll have new friends.

She arrives at a latter train station. Getting off in the area that was described as trouble. She steps off the train back pack in hand and runs to the next train station a few miles away. It was the only train that ran to the upper class of the city. Then she had to get on another one there to get to the outskirts. Then she would run to the gas station get more food rations and try to get to the snowy part of the planet.

Felix is a Pit Viper

Hunting His prey after he bites them, waiting for them to drop like flies

He thinks she always knew, but the more he thinks about it, it can't be true. She tells him everything, every piece of information he could use to absolutely break her. He loves that he had such unlimited access to her life story, how easy it would be to break her with all the info he knew. He easy it would be to say her father would have been proud of her and watch her crumble like a leaf. How easy it would be to say she deserved it after he had helped her pick up the pieces. Felix loves power play, power is everything. Felix might love money, but His love for power conquers even more.

He remembers raising her to believe she was something special, that she didn't deserve the things that happened to her and all the other romantic things he threw at her. He remembers hand picking her to be the rebel leader. To have a bond of trust so thick that she wouldn't be able to see what was right under her nose. All those nights where he wish she would just stop talking already, but had to comfort her anyways. He remembers the nights where she would break down in his arms and he would hold her in the quiet of the night, whispering sweet nothings in her ears. Remembers her trying not to show her crush even though she tried to go on every mission with him. He knew exactly how to play her like putty in his hands. Felix forgot how much fun this was.

Shes running, shes running far and fast and running from everyone and everything, how could she have been so stupid. This place was not somewhere she should be. Within minuets she was chased down. She has no idea where the others had even come from. They were fast though, and they were quickly catching up. She tried out running them. Quickly running down dark alleyways and trying to find her way through the streets that she had never been on before. She didn't get a good look at her pursuers. She's sure they're around her age though.

It wasn't until they cornered her that she was terrified. She quickly looked for a way out. She found none and it only quickened her heart rate. The other teens closing in fast. The one in the middle stepped forward. The same dark hoodie that adorned everyone else but the one on the far left, clearly meant gang. She was cornered. The only way she could make it out alive at this point was to fight. That wasn't really an option available to her at the moment. The others were closing in, and her breathing was catching up to her heart rate. Fight or flight response was kicked into gear. There way still no way out. She could try to climb but who knows what kind of weapons there unknown people might have.

She chances running. That doesn't look good either. Once the other gather in formation, they pull down their hoodies. She was right in assuming they were around her age. The leader again steps forward. A few long paces from Kimball, the woman looks down at her. Kimball tries to brace herself for a fight, even a sublet fighting stance should give her at least some time to get out and escape.

"Hey Felix"

"Yeah?"

"This is the one you said you wanted?"

"Yeah, told you she was a runner. Even you almost couldn't keep up with her"

The one in front sends a glare to the one in the grey hoodie. She loosens her stance and shortly after the others do to.

"Pinky" She says, holding out her hand.

Kimball doesn't trust this. It could easily be a trap. The one called Felix steps forward. Kimball takes a few steps back. The odd glimmer in the others eyes didn't seem to be of good will. The one who she assumed was this Felix stopped moving forward when she did. The other let out a soft hmm.

"Alright boys lets bring it home" The one in grey turns to look at his men and they all nod after him.

"Do you always have to be so dramatic? Like, really?"

"Come on pinky, what's life without a little flair?"

"One not good enough for you, anyways, we have business to attend to before our guest has a heart attack"

Kimball looks back at the extremely tall woman. She takes a few more steps to the cornered girl, it wasn't threatening but Kimball wasn't taking any chances. She considered running again, she definitely had an opening. Then Felix's line came back to her, they had been looking for her, following her. There was no good in that. There was nothing good in that.

She tries to run again. Dodging the tall woman and quickly moving around the other 5. Or she was until one of them caught her around the waist. She struggled to get out of the hold, but the other held fast.

"Woah woah little lady. We're not here to hurt you. We just heard you needed a place to stay. We just wanted to ask if you needed somewhere to stay. We know you agree with what we're trying to do here and figured we try to ask you if you needed our help"

Kimball looks up at the silver tongued man. She nods her head. The man lets go of her waist and even though everything in her is screaming to not stay, she does. 

Felix is a boa constrictor

Squeezing everything his prey had given him to choke them to death

Felix thinks she might have even loved him, what a poor soul. Felix would have loved taking the time to torture her with her own past, watch her break. He was excited to watch her fall, or would have been, with all this talk of a key he needs to get moving. They can't trust Sharky and he wasn't going to let the other man get the sword.

~~~

Her new friends were so different. Everything was different here. Eventually she had friends in the tiny group of rebels. Felix spent the time he had off talking to her. It would seem the better you are at throwing grenades the more Felix wants to talk to you. The last missions had gone so well she thinks Maybe Felix would talk to her about her skills? When Kimball did meet up with Felix the atmosphere was different, not necessarily bad different, just different.

She meets him up in the border room. It's Felix's favorite place. He normal takes his seat upon the tall lockers. Kimball isn't sure if he does it because he likes heights, or if it's because of his love for looking down on people. She thinks maybe it's both.

Still she climbs the huge lockers to meet him. He seems pleased to see her there. It's almost like he didn't expect to see her. He looks nervous and Kimball doesn't like that look on him. It's never good news that follows that look. Still, he sends her a solemn smile and that made the sinking feeling in her stomach worse. Once she finds a seat next to him, he's looking at her with this look in his eyes and it makes her heart flutter.

He's quick to lean in and it only takes her a second to follow it. Lips moving together until Felix pulls away. He rests his forehead against hers and tells her the news. Pinky, the now previous general was dead. Lost her life in battle and was never seen again. Without letting her get a word in, he leaves. Kimball has to wonder if first kisses are always like that. Then she cries another good friend gone, just like that, never to been seen again.

Every time Felix comes back with news about a lost or dead squad mate he tends to do the same thing he did all those years ago. It's not till years later that he finally tells her that the fourth general has died, that he does it with good news. She's the new general, the highest rank in the army now. She asks why Felix didn't take it, he's plenty qualified and could easily handle it. He blows her off and continues walking off.

The small kisses stop after that. She's thankful, she's general now and can't have a relationship like that with a subordinate. Their relationship lies the same. They lose men and he reports it. They tell each other their lives, their past, and they grow closer. Kimball can't imagine not having Felix by her side. The day she knows will come when Felix doesn't make it back from a raid is the day she knows she's going after the blood thirsty government once and for all. Sometimes Felix is the only thing that keeps her going

He would have loved to take everything from her, but now he can't. Felix was oddly ok with this. He had bigger things to worry about and not enough time on his hands to formulate each option. This mission alone is dangerous enough and while Felix does absolutely love a good bit of trouble, now locus is falling apart and he doesn't have time for thi

**Author's Note:**

> To tell you the truth I couldn't even read this one over again, sorry about my awful writing


End file.
